The present invention relates to dispensing containers, and more particularly to disposable dosing containers.
Containers typically include a body defining a cavity for receiving material and a lid or cover that seals the cavity. In some containers, the cover is removably coupled to the body by a mechanical interconnection, such as a snap-fit connection or threaded connection. Other containers can be configured so that the connection between the cover and the body can be fractured with a directed application of force.